


Summoning

by Zorthain



Series: Single Pringles [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Demons, Humanity's Sassiest, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, If wishes were fishes I'd have three, Leave Prompts And I Might Write Them, M/M, Prompt Challenge, Sass, Single Pringles, Summoning, Three Wishes, What Was I Thinking?, a lot of it, also I hate the f-word I use here but it's for the fic ok, annoyed Levi, prompts, strange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3476966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zorthain/pseuds/Zorthain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is a demon summoned by Erwin to grant him three wishes. Neither is completely sure how, but the situation got out of hand astonishingly fast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summoning

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt of "Levi is a demon summoned by Erwin and has to do his bidding."

The first thing he thought when the smoke cleared was _It worked_.

The second thing he thought was _Shit_.

Coughing, a humanlike figure stepped out of the chalk markings on the floor. He had undercut jet hair, and his eyes seemed to have dark bags under them. For some reason that didn't quite make sense, he was dressed in a plain black shirt and navy jeans, worn ragged around the kneecaps. The expression on his face betrayed nothing, though Erwin had to stifle a laugh when he realized he wasn't even shoulder height in comparison. The laughter died on his lips however when the midget turned and glared angrily at him.

"So? What do you want? Money? Power? Good looks? You certainly seem to be lacking the last item on that list," the demon noted bluntly. "Three wishes in exchange for something you treasure, you know the drill. Deal? Deal, of course, why else would you have bothered with the _ancient demon summoning technique that is highly dangerous,_ " he finished for him.

"Nice to meet you too," Erwin smiled weakly. _Damn he looks cute when he's aggravated_. "You seem unusually modern for a thousand year old monster. Can I ask your name?"

He looked taken aback a second, then narrowed his eyes. "Fuck off."

"Hello Fuck off, I'm Erwin Smith," he said mockingly.

Neither one of them spoke, but the demon now looked openly surprised. It put its head in its hands, pinching the bridge of its nose as it did. "Great. _Great._ You're one of those people," it muttered. "Alright, I'm not dealing with this shit. I'm out," he said, walking back to the chalk circle on the floor.

"What about the whole three wishes pizazz? That just disappears?" Erwin asked delicately. "Don't you want something precious to me?"

"Does it look like I give a flying fuck? You can make your three precious wishes as long as I'm here, and if I can help it, that won't be longer than approximately the next ten seconds," he said, marching towards the circle.

"I wish for you to have to stay until I use a specific set of words I'm thinking of right now to let you go!" Erwin shouted at his back frantically. The words came out jumbled, but still comprehendible.

He froze as he was walking, and turned around to shoot him a paralyzing glare. "And what would those words happen to be?" he spat, the sentence venom in his mouth.

"Does it free you if I use them under these circumstances? And are you bound by our contract to listen to me until I do set you free?" Erwin asked innocently, earning himself another sickeningly cold glare. 

"Maybe. You're not the normal breed of idiotic brat trying to get unlimited power, are you?" The demon raised an eyebrow. "No, scratch that, you're not the normal breed of mortal at all."

"You seemed to have me just about pinned down. I have my second wish too, by the way," he grinned. "I wish you would tell me your name."

"Seriously?" He looked at the smiling figure in front of him, slack-jawed. "You're wasting _two_ wishes now? Anything you want within the known universe, and you choose my name? What is wrong wi-"

"What I want is your name, not you questioning my dumb wishes. Stop stalling," he interrupted, a serious expression appearing suddenly.

The demon glared at him, then looked away sighing. "Levi."

"Surname?"

"Do you really think demons have-"

" _Surname_?"

"Fine!" he snapped. "Ackerman. Levi Rivaille-Ackerman."

Erwin's face twitched, amused. "Thank you Levi. Can you please prove you're a demon though? I'm not sure I believe you yet."

"Are you fucking kidding me? I appeared into your living room randomly, and by coincidence it just so happens to be _precisely as_ you were summoning a demon. I think that's enough proof shithead!"

"Well, for a demon, you're awfully weak and tame," he smiled tauntingly. "Short, too-"

His eyes seemed to catch fire as Levi's temper flared. It took a moment for Erwin to realize they actually had, unintentionally, burst into flames. His body flickered, and a horned, scaled, red creature rose in his place, a barbed tail swishing behind it. It had a pair of feathery wings, one completely black, the other white, mottled with grey around the edges.

" _I AM NOT SHORT_ _!_ " it roared.

"Vertically impaired then," Erwin said, his eyes crinkling into a wide grin he didn't even try to hide.

"That's your third wish shithead," the monster said, its tail curling sassily.

"I never specified it was a wish."

In a puff of smoke, Levi's human form reappeared, looking even more miffed than before, if that was even possible. "You are a sneaky bastard, Erwin Smith," he growled, sitting down on a couch across from him and crossing his legs. "And? What's your third wish so I can hopefully bid you farewell for all eternity?"

"For that little comment, I wish that you have to come back and visit me, Levi Rivaille-Ackerman." The words would have come straight from his brain if certain other parts hadn't beaten it to it. The liberal use of his name made Levi cringe. The thought he had to come back and visit this nutjob made him cringe even more. Of course, he _might_ have been a little curious to know him better, but he'd cut his own feet off and eat them before admitting to that.

"Fine," he said dismissively. "Now let me go."

Erwin sighed to himself. If he hadn't let his smugness get ahead of him, he'd be powerful, immortal, practically a god, sitting on a mound of gold bigger than his aspirations. Instead, he was exactly the same person he was before he'd summoned Levi, save maybe a little more confused. "Wings of freedom," he said dully, then added as an afterthought, "Go fly off, or whatever demons do."

He looked up, expecting to see an empty chair. Instead, he saw Levi still sitting there, his legs still crossed daintily. A look of annoyed curiosity flickered across his face, before it morphed back into indifference. "You know I can take anything of yours as payment for your dumb wishes, right?" he inquired.

"Yes, but I don't mind."

Levi lifted an eyebrow again. "You mean you don't expect me to take your soul? How can you trust me like that?"

"If I'd thought you were the type to steal souls, I would have spent one of my wishes making sure you didn't take mine," he explained casually.

"Touché." Levi stared at the tall blonde sitting across from him, a building feeling of curiosity in his chest. "Well, I know what I want. Though I doubt you're going to like it." A look crossed between shock and horror made its way across his face. "Relax, it's nothing big, I'm not going to ask for your legs or anything like that," he reassured him, standing up and walking towards him. Leaning in, he tilted Erwin's head forwards and pulled him into a strangled kiss, his indignant squirms of surprise making him relish it all the more.

They broke apart, Erwin's eyes wide, and this time Levi was the one left smiling. He was as giddy as a schoolgirl, and not completely certain of what he'd just done, but no matter what it was, it was worth the look of astonishment on his face. Silence stretched between them as his mouth opened and closed like a fish. Levi reached up and set his jaw back in place, beaming even wider.

Finally, Erwin managed a weak sentence. "I guess God really _does_ hate faggots."

"Damn right He does. You should see Jean and Marco going at it, I'm surprised he even let them come down to _hell_. On the bright side of things," he said, stroking the underside of his chin and whispering into his ear, "..you're going to be coming too now." 

He shuddered. "How did I get into this again?" he asked faintly as he tried to kiss Levi again, but he pulled away from under him. His grin seemed proportionately too large for the rest of his face.

"Now, Erwin, please, you can't expect to make a deal with the Devil and get off easy," he crooned in an attempted a seductive voice.

He failed.

"So a demon has a romantic interest in me now I guess," Erwin said jokingly, pulling away and shaking his head awkwardly. "Even the dead can't resist this charm," he winked.

"Get off your high horse. I have no interest in you, and if I did it wouldn't be for your face," Levi lied between his teeth, inching towards the circle.

"As if." Erwin seemed more entertained by his response than insulted. "But you'll be back."

"Maybe."

"Liar," Erwin smirked.

"Maybe," Levi repeated, a wry expression on his face. "We'll just have to see, won't we?" he said, thick blood red fog encircling him before he disappeared completely. Erwin stared blankly at the spot he'd vanished, a thin smile curling at the end of his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, with the huge success of Laundry, I just had to continue the series with a second prompt from my friend (honestly it was too good to resist but that's beside the point.) Thank you all who've taken the time to read my crappy fics, and such, and I hope you at least got a laugh out of this :3
> 
> ~Zor


End file.
